Cards, Dreams, and Fantasies
by C.R Cea
Summary: Of course, this Egyptian magic is all non-sense. Fairy tales, mostly! We all know this is what Seto believes, at first. So, how does this proud young CEO react when an innocent mermaid has fallen for him?
1. Chapter 1: For the First Time

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of the characters/plot mentioned in this story. This is purely fan-made and its only purpose is to fill the obscure-ness of my mind.**

* * *

_The moment I saw him, the very first moment I laid my eyes on him. I knew there was a connection. There had to be. Just had to..._

* * *

She minded her own business swimming around in the ocean. She didn't go far; her parents had warned her not to. But, when they told her not to do something; she had to do it. What was the harm in being a little rebellious? She flicked her blue-color tail to move faster and interact with the creatures, she called friends, and at times she spoke to them even if they never spoke back. Her dark black hair surrounded her eye sight as she stops momentarily. There was a disturbance close by. Her soft grey-blue eyes quickly looked in the direction. She didn't see too much at first, so she swam closer. When doing so, a large metal object sunk to the bottom of the sea. Attach to it a boy. A human boy. Curiosity clearly gets the best of this mermaid, she gets even closer. The boy looked like he was sleeping. Then another boy came into their sights, he fumbled with the first boy's leg and that one floated to the surface. The second one was now on his way  
to the bottom.

She looked around; she wasn't going to not do anything. Quickly, she swam to the blond haired boy. He didn't seem to notice her. She tried to break the metal, but it was too strong. She inspected his foot. How is this _still_ attached to him? She questioned. _You'd think one of these things would've snapped in half by now..._This time she tried to lift him up, but no avail. Another disturbance. The mermaid quickly swam away hiding in the distance. She moved her hair from her face. This time a girl was there and she did what the boy did before. Then he was free from the metal object, both boy and girl swam to the surface.

Again, that curiosity, the fish-girl swam up to the surface, and then hid behind the concrete wall. She glanced over where the boy and girl were. They were welcome by a group of humans, helping them up. Everything about them was strange. The huge objects that seemed to engulf their arms. The clothes that covered them, was what struck her the most. She looked at her own body, her upper half completely nude only adorn with a thin gold chain on her waist. The human part of her faded near the bottom of her expose buttocks and mid-thighs, to the cerulean blue tail, the fins at the end of her tail and the one acting as a guide underneath, were a lighter and softer color of the blue. It went well with her soft and natural dark tan skin-tone. Her long black hair clung tightly to her body stopping at the top where the fish part of her began. Small shells and pearls decorated her hair, in a crown like position. Dark blue scale-like patterns were on various parts of  
her arms and back.

The mermaid went back to looking at the humans. Though one particularly caught her eye, he looked taller than the rest. Wearing colors of red, white, black and blue. He stood with confidence. She began to smile. The group of humans began to leave. But her eyes stayed on the human she smiled at, until he was out of sight. She sighed deeply. As she went back underwater and back home, she wanted to see more of him. Wanted to know him. She spun in circles, in a deep love state, giggling mad.

Her hair spun around her like a tornado of darkness. Part of her didn't want to go home right now. She wasn't new to the world of humans; her family did of course live among them as any other merfolk living in both worlds. And technology wasn't new to her either, in fact she embraced it. Love it. All the wonders of it made it her life obsession for the pass eighteen years. So much her mother worried.

She rose to the surface of the ocean and climb on the ground. She grabbed her fluffy lavender towel and began to dry off. The smooth scales began to dissolve away as the towel soaked the water. Soon her tail became two slender legs. She wiggled her toes, which was so much fun to do when no one looked, then stood and put on her clothes. A simple navy blue, strapless tube-top dress. It flowed freely around her knees; she slipped on her sand color wedges and packed her tote bag.

"What are you doing?" Said a stern yet gentle voice.

She turned around, of course, her older sister. "Whatever do you mean, Isabel?" She said so innocently.

Isabel place her hands on her hips and gave her younger sister an upset sigh, "Calista, I know you. You're planning som-"

"I totally met someone!" Calista shouted.

Isabel gave a disappointed head shake, "not again..." she mumbled. "Do you know how many times, you've said that?"

Calista brushed her knee-length hair, "rarely."

"Look, I'm not going to lecture you for the, what, millionth time? Just don't do anything stupid, this isn't the 12th century where all that-" Isabel watched as her sister ignored her and walked off, "Calista! Did you hear me?"

"All I heard was another lecture coming on, so I thought I would leave before you really got in to it!" She yelled, waving her hand 'goodbye'.

Isabel huffed, "Just be back before we go home!" she shouted, and then remembered something, "What do I tell mom and dad about where you are?"

Calista turned around and walked backwards, "tell 'em what? You haven't seen me all day." She winked and turned around, running.

Isabel breathes heavily, "I swear, this girl and her escapades!"

x-x000o000x-x

It was nighttime already, she was going to follow the group of people she saw earlier. Though while spying on them, she overheard and saw a hologram speaking of directions and the location. How convenient? Instead, she went on her own. Along the way, she wondered about those devices on their arms. What were they for? Was it useful? Was the only purpose of it to give directions? Like an over-dramatic use of a map, if so, why so...huge? Calista pouted her soft rose lips as she questioned this object more and more.

Another thing that worried her was, her time. She didn't have much left and didn't know how long it would take. Well, it wouldn't take long if he rejected her, that's for sure. Of course, the young girl hopes that wasn't the case. Eventually the girl stood near the stadium. Her heart raced. Was he going to be here? Was the only question in her scattered mind. She adjusted her tote bag strap on her left shoulder.

Either nerves or adrenaline rushed through her body, either way, there was only one way to find it. Calista breathed and kept walking. Somehow this moment, would change something.

* * *

**Author's note: Wow, my first fanfic, I've been debating if I should or shouldn't. Then I just did it!**

**First, it does take place in the Battle City Arc, right before the semi-finals, this seemed like a perfect way to sneak in Calista; pronounce Ca-liss-ta. And yes, this is yet another Seto/OC fic. And yes she had NO CLUE about Duel Monsters. She knows nothing of it, has never heard of it, all of that. So, I hope that's a bit different. I also hope this is a decent start for it. And I will not be over detail, like with the duels and such. They will be mentioned often but it's coming from her eyes. Plus, we all know how it happens anyway. LOL. **

**Last, I'm try to mix it with both anime/manga. Although, I'm not sure if I should go with their original names or the 'Americanized' ones. I like 'em both, I'm just not so sure. Thoughts?**

**Oh, last thing, for sure, the mermaid verison I am going with is NOT the kid-friendly one. That means the fish part does not cover her lower female areas. Kthx!**

**Any comments or anything, I would like and be very grateful for! **


	2. Chapter 2: On Board

As quiet as one could be she hung around one of the entrances. Wondering why anyone would come here, the place was not finish nor did it look like it was close. She would've gone in but a helicopter had come from the sky, delaying her to snoop around. Four lights lit the center of this un-finished stadium. Four people stood in the center of these lights. Two of them wearing dark grey suits. The other two, were the ones with those people. Though her eyes instantly were glue on the one who caught her attention. Calista gazed at him from the distance, a small smile began to mold on her lips. She took a small step forward, then another. She was about to take another step, until the young man suddenly said, "go turn on the lights, illuminate the stadium right now!"

The one suit man, with the square-ish sunglasses obeyed the young man's order. In seconds the huge multi-bulb lights flooded the dim stadium brightly. Calista quickly ran back hiding on the side of the outer entrance door. Breathing heavily, heart racing, and beads of sweat running down the side of her face. _Oh dear, that was close!_ She yelled in her mind. Her black hair draped around and clung to her face. Quickly, she pulled all of her behind her ears. _Maybe I should reconsider the bangs and layering. I do kind of hate having my hair all one length._ Calista peeked around the corner, with the lights she could see much better. That group of people must've come while she was calming down as they were already speaking to the tall young man. The suits, were now giving only three of them small white cards.

_What...is going on?_

On the other side, stepped in another human. This one had nearly the same skin tone as her, but with bright blonde hair. He too had those devices on his arm. Clearly, a friend as a girl with short brown hair greeted him along with the blonde boy that was in the ocean. A third boy went over as well, he was surprisingly short. Calista began to think, if she took off her wedges would she be taller than him? It was a silly thought, so she threw it in the back of her mind. Moments later another young lad arrived, this one had white hair. The only thing she could think of was how to go over there. Maybe just act natural, as if she was lost?

_Better yet, should just wait this out._

Which she did, and then another person entered the stadium. Though kept their face covered by a long cloak. The others didn't take too kindly to him. Then one of the suits got on their radios, it seemed like forever. Maybe that was because they all were just standing there for no reason. Calista yawned and stretched her arms up. All of sudden a blimp hovered over the stadium, her eyes widen. _Just what in the world id going on? _The aircraft landed and the whole group of people began to board, although a few of them-without those devices-had problems getting on. As if they weren't allowed. The suits had looked at the young boy with the yellow vest then at the young man. Seconds into it, the whole group was walking in. Calista sighed; she wasn't going to get on there easily. After the young man got on the suits waited at the stairs.

Calista began to walk into the area, her attention then caught on one single person, a female, walking to the blimp. While they were talking, Calista wondered how she get on. She study the blimp, the only thing she thought of to get on, was one she didn't agree with so well. The last three boarded and she ran over to the blimp, digging into her bag, she grabbed a clip then grabbed a handful of her hair and wrapped it up and clipped it. Calista climbed onto the one of the landing gears of the aircraft just as they started to retract into their resting place.

The blimp began to take off; the jets rotated and lifted off the ground. The girl threw her bag on the ground inside and moved before they closed. Her dress ended up in the space between the craft and the landing gear. Calista slapped her forehead then proceeded to force her dress hem free. After a few tugs, it work but with problems. The trim had torn away from the outfit. Calista pouted. _Oh damn, now how am I going to explain to Yara about this! _Calista grabbed her bag and made her way around, and enter to what appears to be the engine room, maybe.

No one was around; she glanced at the equipment and gauges. Her hand touched a few machinery parts, "wow, whoever owns this spared no expense." speaking aloud. Though these parts didn't look like they control much. Calista stopped her exploring and search for a door. Walking around, she found it and it opened as soon as she stepped in front of it. She didn't expect that, but she didn't stand there like an idiot. In a hurry, she walked into the empty hall way. Looking both ways she saw no one, not even hearing footsteps. The hallway bright lit with blue coloring on the walls and the flooring in the color of a metallic white.

She picked a spot in a corner and began to change clothes, once again. This time she pulled out a pair of acid wash light blue jeans and a white button halter top. Calista put on her pants but had problems once she pulls them up to her hips. Struggling the young girl hopped around. _Curse these hips! Why. Did. I. Inherit. These!_ She screamed in her thoughts. Finally, she got them on and then put on her top. Then kneel down to put her shoes back on and stuff the torn dress in her tote bag. Aside from what she just wore, she only had one outfit left. And her sister would be upset once she sees her dress. Removing the hair clip from her head and placing it back in her bag.

Calista sighed and stood up.

"Excuse me?"

Calista froze.

"What are you doing here?"

"Umm..qué?" was the only sound escaping from her mouth.

"You're not a finalist, are you with the group?"

Suddenly, she lost all thoughts and anything else. Calista's throat began to dry up. She tried to say something but only inaudible words and noises came out. Then she was force to turn around. It was one of those suits that were outside with everyone.

"You're not with them, who are you! How did you get on here?" He questioned her more intensely.

"I...I...I" She watched as he grabbed his radio. "Wait-wait!" She manages to spill. He stopped and listens. "Look, see, I...was just..." She darted her light eyes around. Calista was a horrible liar, she tried to think of a believable excuse but her mind drew a blank. "...I...got...lost?" She forced a grin. He shook his head, grabbing her wrist he escorted to wherever he was going. _Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no. Why'd I say that? Who gets lost and walks on a blimp! Who! _Again he held the radio close to his mouth, her eyes fill with shock. Thinking of a way out of this. They stopped in the middle of another hallway.

"Attentio-"

"What's going on?" Both of them turn, the young boy with the yellow vest stood in the hallway. The suit explained the problem to him, stating he was going to land the blimp on the ground to let the stowaway off. The young boy protested, "this is just a misunderstanding."

"But...but sir!"

Calista blinked at the suits man words. _S-sir?_

"Just a misunderstanding, see, she's here to help with the service. Like setting tables. And just happened to get lost." He told him.

The suit look back at Calista and she shrugged, chuckling. He let her go and apologize to the young boy. After he left, Calista stood there. "T-thank you."

"Don't thank me; my brother would be upset if any news about turning this aircraft around was brought up to him. Who are you anyway?"

They introduced each other. Calista told him her name and she finding out the boy's name being Mokuba. Calista had so many questions but only asked one, "what's all this for anyway?" as they walked down the hallway.

"What do you mean?"

"This whole...thing?" She tried not to sound, well, dumb. But it was hard.

"The tournament?" he said. She nodded, Mokuba proceeded to explain. Talking about the rules of it, the way it was played. How they decided the finalists. Calista then asked about those things on their arms, this surprised him. How can anyone not know about the duel disk? All he told her was they were for the competition with the duel monster cards.

"The what and the what what?" Calista said.

"You don't know duel monsters? Why are you even here?" Mokuba nearly shouted.

"I was curious..." Calista quickly spoke, _it's not really lying, and I was curious...about that tall, pale and handsome guy... I mean I'd hate to see how he react if I just said, 'Oh I'm here because I saw this really cute guy and followed you guys here.' ...hmm, kind of stalker-ish. _She shook her head, "forget I asked that. So, can I see one of these...duels?"

Mokuba's nose wrinkled a bit when she asked, "I dunno that would be hard to explain to everyone, especially Seto, about who you are."

"Is that the one wearing the white jacket?" Calista asked. He nodded 'yes'. If it were possible, her eyes would change into large hearts and the entire area around them would cease to exist, as it would've changed into a multi-color space with nothing but hearts floating around. She snapped out of it seconds later, though. "I-I see your point," she noticed Mokuba gave her a rather odd look. "But I never saw one of these things before. I mean is there a way I can see it, where no one will see me?"

Mokuba shook his head, "don't think so, and hiding you is not an option. Don't worry, I'll think of something."

"You're awful nice...aren't you worry?"

Mokuba smiled, "nah, if you try anything funny, you can bet it won't go over easy."

Calista tilted her head, "oh?"

Not a minute later, they heard people walking; Mokuba had mumble that it was time to pick the duels that was when it struck him. He grabbed Calista's hand and rushed over to the group. All she thought about was trying not to fall on her face in the process. Soon, she was face with everyone. Mokuba went to the young man with the tri-color hair. _What's with his hair?_

"Yugi, I need a favor from you."

"What is it Mokuba?"

Mokuba's voice lowered, "can you and everyone keep an eye on her. She snuck on here and we can't delay the finals by landing again."

Yugi looked over at the light-but-dark skin girl then back at Mokuba, "I see. But what do you want me to do about it?"

"Just pretend she's friends with you guys or something. Until this is over. I don't know what it is but, I don't trust her." Mokuba explained to him. Yugi nodded and agree. Mokuba thanked him and left to meet up with his brother, while Yugi explained it to his friends. Like Mokuba they were put off by her. They weren't sure if this girl works for Marik or what. Yugi was the first to intro himself, then his friends. First Ryuji, then Anzu-she insisted on being called Tea as it was a nickname that stuck with her for years, and then Mai, Shizuka, Tristan, Namu, though he was hesitate at first. Then last was Katsuya. All saying their last names as well. Calista had done the same.

She looked at the person the last person who introduce himself, hoping he didn't remember her. The same with the Shizuka girl. "Hmm, you'll have interesting names. Except for you." She said.

Katsuya looked shocked, "Me? Wh-"

"Yeah, not gonna work." She thought about it for a second, "I'm calling you...Joey from now on."

"What! That's not my name!" Katsuya shouted.

"Either that or I call you random girl names for the rest of this trip." Katsuya babbled out incomplete words and stuttering, his friends didn't know what to think. "You got three seconds."

"What?"

"3"

"Now just hang on a minute!"

"2"

"You can't be serious-"

"1" Calista finished, "Well it was nice meeting all of you, especially you Tiffany," She glanced at Katsuya. Then walked in the direction Mokuba had headed into.

"Look, you can call me Joey! I don't care!"

She turned around, "I dunno, I think I'm gonna like emasculating you." Calista sneered.

'Joey' held his hand up, in a fist, "if you weren't a girl, I'd show ya a thing or two!"

"Oh! That's funny I was just thinking the same thing." She waved them off and kept walking.

"Why I shoul-"

Tristan held his best friend, "calm down, 'Joey' has a nice ring to it." He said, patting his back. Joey grumbled and sulked a bit.

Yugi had suggested, "we should hurry up and be there." Not really suggesting, but reminding them.

The gang started to go, all except Shizuka. Tea stood next to her, "something the matter, Shizuka?"

Placing a finger on her bottom lip, her green eyes looked lost in thought, "it's just...something seems awful familiar with that girl."

Tea blinked, "what do you mean? You know her?"

Looking at Tea, Shizuka shook her head, "I dunno it just feels like I've seen her before. But we should hurry; I wanna be there for my brother." She smiled. Tea did as well.

* * *

**A/N:** _ I just wanna explain that I'm mixing their names, since I couldn't really pick. Like Tristan would have his full American name and Tea would have both. Since The meaning of Tea is 'Gift of (or from) God' It seems liks a cute childhood nickname. So, no hates please. And Calista...is colorful, so after hearing Katsuya's full name, The 'Jo' part is what made her think of Joey. I suck, I know. Sorry, if I made mistakes._

_I didn't want to make a mistake of everyone having their eyes on her, like some cheesy teen movie scene, so this seemed the best answer. Where she is ackowledge but not distracting. And as nice as Mokuba is, I think he too would have some...trust issues...you know with the evil Marik around. heh..._

_Last, I want to think everyone who took time to read this and to those who reviewed it. I was not expecting it at all and it made me smile. So thank you, K5Rakitan and Miko Hayashi. And I really hope Calista doesn't come of as a Sue. _

_And to let everyone know, I have a profile for Calista all done, its just a matter of uploading it, so if anyone's interested let me know~_


	3. Chapter 3: WTF?

Calista paced around while everyone else was calm. Gathering something to eat, talking to one another. That one guy leaning against the wall, it seemed to her no one like him, for whatever reason. T_hen again what kind of jackass leans against a wall?_ There was one of the guys standing in the center of the room; it wasn't the one who found her though. That guy had brown hair.

_I can't believe this. I'm never so scattered brain!_ She yelled in her mind, she stopped pacing and just fiddled with her fingers. Should've thought this a little more thoroughly. She was glad those people we too busy to pay any mind to her. _If I couldn't explain anything to that suit, how can I go over to...to...oh no, I forgot his name._ Calista pulled the ends of her black hair. _What was it? Something ...S...Umm._  
A tap on her arm broke her fragile thoughts. Quickly she darted her eyes.  
"Yes?"  
It was that Shizuka girl. "Are you alright, you seem uneasy. "  
"Uh...I'm fine." for a short second Calista glanced over at Seto; he stood next to Mokuba, looking a bit impatient.

"Calista?" Shizuka said.

"Hm?"

"Where are you from?" Her green eyes examine her. "I don't mean to sound rude, but you don't look like you're from around here."

"Uhh, no I'm not. And you're making me very uncomfortable staring at me like I'm a piece of meat. "

Shizuka blinked and stopped, "Sorry, I can't get over that thing in your hair." she pointed. Calista hands flew up and touch the shells and pearls.

"Oh, it's nothing. Their just stringed together and each of the end shells are hair clips. See." Calista unclipped the shells and showed Shizuka. It had three rows of the coral and white color shells and pearls in a pattern. Two shells then a pearl and the process repeated. Each of the three rows met at the ends connected to one off white shell. Putting it back in her hair, she sighed and excused herself from Shizuka. Stepping out from the main room, Calista smacked her cheeks and pinched herself on the arms. _No more mess ups. This time, I need to get it together and suck it up. I need to remember what my sister always tells me before I meet anyone!_

* * *

_"Don't meet anyone, you're a horrible person."_

* * *

"I'm sure that's just her..." she mumbled.

* * *

_"It's not just me, it's everyone. Trust me."_

* * *

Calista pursed her lips to the right side and raised an eyebrow; _need to stop listening to her. _She thought to herself. Shaking the thought away, she fixed her hair and put on a brave face. Of course by the time she was ready to walk back in, the lights were out and everyone stared at the center square. Calista stayed in the background, watching what happened. The suit guy explained the rules and details. Telling them they wouldn't know their opponents until they duel them. She had to admit, it was quite impressive. She crossed her hands over her chest. The first number came out to No. 6; everyone looked at the white hair boy, whom the suit called, Bakura. Calista shrugged, the second number was drawn; No. 3. The boy with the odd hair. Yugi held a serious expression on his face, as if there was more to it than it seemed.

The suit began to explain more rules and instructions. Yugi and Bakura followed the suit to where the duel was going, on the upper deck. Everyone else went to the elevator the suit at told them to go to. Calista was the last to follow, she tried to keep up with this 'event' but at the same time her sight was set on him. Thinking of what to say. She caught that blonde woman, Mai, speaking about how Kaiba went to lengths for the food and whatnot. Without speaking to him, it was clear he was in charge of this and it impressed her, a bit.

They reached the upper deck on top of the air craft. Everyone looked astounded. Yugi and Bakura were already in place. Yugi's friends stood on the right side of the arena while Mokuba and Seto were on the other side, Calista sort of stood near the elevator doors, though close to where Yugi's friends were. Calista leaned near the side, looking at the lights in the city. It was different scenery but nothing she wasn't familiar with. In some ways, she was feeling a bit 'air' sick. She dozes in and out of the speech Seto said. Hearing, "4,000 feet. The strong winds and cold air will test your strength and stamina." The she faded out from whatever he was saying.

Listening to what Tristan was speaking about. Tossing a ring into the deepest part of the woods. Calista looked at the dueling area. That boy did look a bit different. She glanced at the item around his neck. The eye part looked the exact same as the one this Yugi wore. _What did I just stumble upon?_ She was more interested in the duel now more than ever. She listened closely as, now Joey, explained to Namu what was happening. That both of them; Bakura and Yugi, wore objects having magical powers. One evil and one good.

"So you're telling me there's an evil spirit up there dueling Yugi, that's hard to believe." Namu said, to which Calista agreed. But then again, who was she to say what was believable and what wasn't. She was a mermaid. Ghosts possessing humans is actually more believable than explaining what she is. Then she heard 'Shadow Realm'. Keeping silent she just watched. Finally, the suit announces the start of the duel. Tristan and Tea cheered on Yugi. The duelist drew their cards. Calista looked flabbergasted. _Cards, are you serious! What the fu-_

"Just know, whatever it is you desire, you will fail." Yugi spoke, firmly.

Which Bakura responded to Yugi's statement much more threatening. He placed a card on the field. "I shall begin with this, The Portrait's Secret in attack mode." The card came to life.

Calista blinked in surprise, she couldn't believe it. It went from a piece of paper to an actual creature, granted it was probably holograms but still. She stared in awe, then even more when Yugi summoned Gazelle, King of Mythical Beasts. Mokuba caught her expression; she looked like a child in a candy store. She clenched onto her tote bag straps. Biting her lower lip. _Is she for real? _Mokuba thought.

Gazelle attacked Bakura's creature and it vanished into pieces. The girl didn't know it, but Bakura's life points subtracted by 300. _He looks pissed. _Calista thought, not knowing that Yugi's monster was much stronger than Bakura's. Yugi placed a card face down, ending his turn by taunting Bakura saying, "why don't you try that again."

"Fine," Bakura said annoyed, "Now I shall play the Gross Ghost of Fled Dreams in attack mode."

"Your ghost is no match for my Gazelle and with no trap or magic cards, you can't stop my attack!" Yugi spoke.

Calista, barely having any clue, wondered what he meant. She looked at everyone else; they seemed to know what was going on. Dare she ask? They exchanged more words and such, then Yugi summoned another creature, this one called Gamma the Magnet Warrior. It had a giant 'S' on it. It surprised her even more. The metal monster attack Bakura's bed creature and like the last one, it vanished in pieces. Then Yugi demanded his beast creature to attack Bakura's Life Points. Sort of catching on, she figures these points must determine the winner. One of his friends stated that he had wiped half his life points already. And that he's not fighting back.

Her grey-blue eyes looked at Bakura, _for someone's whose losing, I think, he's awfully calm. _Calista tilted her head, was this going to be over soon are did this Bakura or evil spirit have s trick up his sleeves?

"Alright Yugi, perhaps I made things too easy for you. Not anymore" Bakura said voice full of confidence. He looked through the cards in his hand.

"That's what you think; let me see what you got." Yugi boasted.

Bakura finally looked up and said, "As you wish." He smiled, "I summon the Headless Knight in attack mode."But no monster appeared. Only a purple tinted fog circled the ground on them. Calista squinted a bit, as if that was going to make it clearer. Bakura explained to Yugi, his monster is a spirit and he doesn't show until the time is right. Slowly the knight faded into appearance. Bakura laughed in a twisted matter. He taunted Yugi to attack, to which Yugi did with Gamma. Calista confused as to why, this looked part of his plan.

The monster was destroyed. Yet again, Yugi commanded his creature to attack Bakura's life points. _If this is all there is to this game, then what is all the hype for. _Calista thought, as now she was becoming bored with this. She glanced over at the Kaiba brothers; she noticed Seto was really focused on this match. Hoping no one would notice, she stood a bit more different. Arching her back so the curves of her young adult body were more prominent; slightly showing off her thick but toned butt. The subtle perkiness of her breasts and the way her long hair draped on her shoulders, and then touched the fabric of her jeans. Calista took another look at him. Nothing. Clenching her hand into fist, she looked back at the duel. _I bet if I were as flat as a damn card, he'd notice. _She placed her left hand on her hips and quickly glances at the group, whom Tristan and Ryuji were looking at her, catching what she did. Calista then pointed at herself, then at them before punching her own hand and running her right thumb across her neck mouthing the words 'I'll kill you'. Both of them turned their attentions back at the duel.

Mokuba had silently watched them every now and then and saw the scene. He just went back to watching Yugi and snickered.

By now, Bakura's life points were at 450. But he was laughing, a little too much. His ring glowed brightly, "it's time. You've done exactly what I wanted you to do." He said menacingly. He drew a card, "now you're destruction begins! It's over."

Joey repeated him, "Over? Yeah for him." Then he proceeded to say something else.

Mai said, "It's a bluff. It has to be, he's got no monsters left and he's already down to less than 500 life points."

Bakura then explained his plan that three of his monsters needed to be gone. Then summoned Dark Necrofear. A feminine looking monster, with blue skin and black smoke around it. Tristan and Joey both stated for him to lose so many life points, it must be powerful. Calista couldn't see why. Bakura had also said that Yugi didn't have a card to destroy his powerful monster.

"I know a card in Yugi's deck that can, he's Egyptian God card, the might Slifer the Sky Dragon. It all depends if Yugi has the courage to use it." Seto spoke. Calista had paid attention to what he said, not because of his voice but because apparently Yugi has an even powerful monster. _So why won't he play it, if he has this powerful thing? _Maybe she should've asked more about this game.

In the end, Bakura ended his turn after he placed down two cards. Yugi stood there for a moment. As if he was figuring out what was going on. From Calista's view, Bakura was still in the losing zone. Having only one monster and Yugi having two. But they each had cards faced down. She figure there was probably a chance of this Bakura winning since it looked as if Yugi wasn't going to attack.

"Make your move!" Bakura barked.

"When I'm ready!" Yugi shouted back. "You were foolish enough not to attack me when you had the chance, now you shall pay the price!" Yugi draw another card. He explained he was sacrificing his one monster on the field in favor of one called, Dark Magician Girl.

Calista tried not to question this move but followed along. Even though his new creature was weaker as Bakura stated, Yugi still had his face down card. This was revealed to be Magic Formula card. A magic card. This was probably a big deal as Bakura shouted 'no'. Yugi went on to explain the effects of the card, which is raised his Dark Magician Girl's attack power by 500 points. He attack Bakura's monster, bring his life points down even closer to zero. Even then he kept his cool. Still being a part of his plan, Bakura finally played the card 'Dark Sanctuary'. It changed the entire arena sky view. One second they were looking over the city, the next, the sky was a blood red color with various eyes and mouths appears. The eyes darted their sights in different directions. The mouths would open revealing vampire like teeth then closed. They all were taken by surprise of this; Joey clung to his sister, who froze in her spot. Tea and the others just stared about. Commenting on what happened. Calista felt as if she would have a heart attack.

Even Mokuba and Seto were taken off by this.

The next moves they made went by fast. Yugi stayed in the lead. Until Bakura explained more about the ghost on the field; it had the power of controlling his monsters. And when Yugi thought to attack with another, Bakura had a plan for that as well. He also had a board on the field, that when it spelled its word. Yugi would be defeated. Calista watched as Yugi seemed to struggle with this match. He had three monsters on the field and his life points were low. At one point he was able to rid of the creepy eyes and mouths but it just came back later. He was going to lose. Calista thought. It seemed that way. That was until Yugi dramatically drew a card and sacrifice his monsters for Slifer. That enormous beast made its debut and was too big for the arena. It wrapped its red scaled body around the aircraft. Bakura had nothing left to defend himself.

Just when Yugi was about to attack, that cloaked covered man walked in. Stating he had this boy under his control, after he raised his millennium item, Calista raised a darken brow. _Do these things come in a set or what? _After seconds, Bakura came to his old self, distraught about where he was. Why he was dueling and how his arm was injured. Yugi didn't want to attack but he had to. The suit explained to him if he didn't, he would forfeit. Even Seto pushed Yugi to attack. Joey and the other attempted to help him but were not allowed to.

When it seemed there was no way out, Bakura's evil spirit returned. This time he taunted Yugi to attack him. Yugi did. When the light show was over, Yugi was declared the winner. That's when everyone went to help a knocked out Bakura, taking him to his room. Calista just stood there in disbelief. "I'm on a blimp full of crazies..." she mumbled. She noticed Seto was leaving the area after they left. Fixing her hair straight, then her top. Seto walked pass her like she wasn't even there. Biting her tongue she followed after.

"Hey, can I have a word with you?" Calista finally said.

He said nothing, though she was on the elevator with him. She looked at walls then back at him, "well how 'bout this." She stood in front of Seto, "after this whole little thing," saying it as if the duels didn't matter, "you can accompany me out for drinks." She kept eye contact on Seto.

Nothing was said, only the small noise of the elevator going down could be heard, in this awkward silence. Seto spoke, "I don't have time to deal with this non-sense. Much less answer a trivial question." The doors opened and Seto left.

The doors were closing, though Calista stop it and stepped out. "Excuse me." She said, "I don't recall _asking _you."

"Don't you have a group of dweebs to go to?"

"First, no one speaks to me like that. Second, I think you're confusing me with Miss-Give-A-Crap about what happened. Third, I wasn't asking you. "

Seto didn't bother to look over, "Look, I don't know what you think you're doing by pulling this act. But I'm not buying it. So unless you have information I don't know about the Egyptian God Cards, which is unlikely, I suggest you leave." He spoke coldly.

Calista had dozed off then reverted her attention to him, "oh my goodness. That's the most bored I've ever been while someone was talking to me." She took a few steps closer, "now, I'm guessing you're done talking and speaking in what I can only assume is supposed to scare the bee-jeebezus outta me, hint hint," she leaned in and softly whispered, " it doesn't work on me." Calista return to her normal tone of talking. "So, I'm gonna go." She walked pass him.

Seto just opened the door to his room and walked in. _I don't have time for pathetic games; I have a tournament to win. As well as three god cards._

Calista on the other hand, walking to who knows where, kept a calm nature about her but inside she was nearly shaking with either nerves or just plain pissed. _Just because you're in charge something doesn't excuse you from being an ass. _As much as she wanted to take him down below her level, so she could enjoy it later, she also loved a good challenge. And in the scattered-ness of it all, she smiled.

There was an announcement about a thirty minute break before deciding the next duel, hearing that her smile faded. Around the second she saw Yugi and his friends heading in the area she just left from.

"Calista?" Shizuka went up to her, "what are you doing?"

She blew off her question, "well what are you all doing here?"

"We're going to ask Kaiba to take Bakura to the hospital." She answered her; everyone else went to find Seto's room. The elevators doors open and Mokuba came out. Shizuka looked at Calista, "were you worried about him as well?"

"Who?"

"Bakura."

"Oh..." Shizuka grabbed Calista's hand and dragged her to her friends. _What's with the random dragging me around! _"Look, as much as I would...well I really-"

Joey had banged on Seto's door, demanding he come out. When it opened the young blonde looked up at Seto. Shizuka looked at Calista, "I know you don't know us very well, but we could use your help."

As they all walked into Seto's room, Yugi and the others gave a good and reasonable argument about getting Bakura to a hospital. Though Seto's argument was they can't make an unscheduled stop. Even Shizuka put in a few words before ending with, "show some compassion, pretty please."

Seto looked over at Shizuka for a second before those blue eyes went on Calista. She pretended not to notice and darted her eyes elsewhere. Tristan and Ryuji questioned how Kaiba could not listen to her. Seto's only words were was it was his fault for leaving in the first place.

Again Shizuka pleaded with Seto, even as to bow her head down. It didn't change anything. Though it seemed the whole argument was for not, as he went over to what looked like an intercom and sent medical personal to Bakura's room. Surprised at first, but as long as their friend got help, that's what mattered. Walking out the room, Shizuka hoped Mokuba was right about the experience of the doctors on board.

Tristan and Ryuji both complimented Shizuka. Once Ryuji grabbed her hands, it looked as if Tristan became a bit jealous. Or annoyed. Calista began to walk off.

"Why didn't you say anything Calista?" She asked.

"In all honesty, it seemed like it was your problem. And you wanting me to help, well no, cause then that would make it _my _problem. And here's the catch, it's not my problem." Calista turned around, "besides it looked like Sally and Yogi here had it handled it well."

"It's Yugi."

"Whatever." Calista waved her hand.

Tristan stormed over to her, "I get why Kaiba's a jerk, but we just met you. Why are you being this way? Do you work for the creep Marik!" He pointed a finger in her face.

"Point that at me again and you're gonna have a prostatic hand in the future. As for me, let me tell you something, I'm this way because well maybe it's just how I am, maybe I am just so vulnerable that in order to protect myself. I throw insults and threats in defense. Or, maybe, just maybe, it's purely fun for me to see how much I get under your skin, so while you're huffin' and puffin', I'm laughing my ass off. Or, and this is just a possibility, when I was younger my father would drunkenly knock me and my siblings around the room while my mom would pretend nothing was happening, thus resulting in my un-ability to produce 'compassionate' actions towards others. Take your pick, genius."

Tristan and Ryuji looked as if they were thinking. So did the rest of them.

Calista took a few steps back, "trust me, it's the 'laughing my ass off' part. So, I'll see you guys and Shizuka, later."

While the others talked about finding the Millennium Ring, Shizuka looked down the hall for a moment before Ryuji had grabbed her hand and suggest they she and him go on the top level. Tristan had taken Ryuji away from her and she sighed in relief. After they had left and she stood with Yugi and her brother, she spoke. "I'll meet up with you later okay, brother?"

"Where ya going?"

"I just want to check on Calista."

"W-what? No way! After what she said!"

Yugi spoke to Shizuka, "how come."

"Well, with the finals and everything going on, we haven't made her feel much welcome." Shizuka explained.

"But sis-"

"Don't worry, Joey." She smiled, "just focus on preparing for the duel. I'll be fine." Assuring him. Shizuka left her brother and Yugi.

"Di-Did she just call me Joey?"

Yugi smiled, "it does have a nice ring to it."

Joey ruffled his blonde hair and just said, "Nyeh!"

* * *

**A/N:**_ ; - ; this was a pain. I dunno. I also made edits in last chapter. It seemed likely that Shizuka would talk to Calista. With her being the nicest. I have so many questions. Was Calista and Seto's first encounter good? I hope he wasn't OOC. I'm not trying to rush anything but I don't wanna go so slow. I swear there'll be more. Just didn't want Seto to be like 'OMG, love her so much', I'm working on that...slowly, even though she does like him. I also put a description of Calista on my profile, until I get a picture. Might add more, I don't know. _

_Any advice would help! _


	4. Chapter 4: Sincere

_I know she can't be bad, I think just a little misunderstood. I know if I was in the air with strangers I didn't know I would be a little cautious as well. But that's the best thing about making friends. _She inwardly smiled. A few minutes had pass she she parted from Yugi and Joey. There was still time though. She knew they were all busy with the preventing evil from spreading. She would have never believe it if she hadn't seen it with her own eyes. The way Bakura duel, was a little scary. Though with the breathing time, what could it hurt to just talk to someone?

Shizuka walked around the metal hallways. Checking the rooms, the restrooms, even the room they were in before Yugi's duel. She wasn't sure where the girl went off to so fast. While she walked down another hallway, she passed the kitchen and heard her voice.

"-listen, I could care less who you work for but last I checked, I was a guest on this thing."

"With all due respect, you snuck on here and should have been removed."

"Invited, snuck on, what's the difference? Now, could you please, find me something to read a magazine a book whatever, as long as it does not have anything to do 'what's in, what's out, improving my self-esteem, anything having to do with 'How To's', and it should be free of majorly happy news, I'd like to read something that would make my life look better. Also, while you're here I'd like to know what room I'll be sleeping in, and also something good to snack on but nothing that would go straight to my thighs. And don't forget to add a few lemon wedges to my water, which I see you haven't gotten me yet."

"You can get that yourself, Mr. Kaiba needs me to-"

"Ah, ah, ah, do the things I want first, or I will personally make your life come to an abrupt end and trust me, it's not going to look like an accident, then do whatever you want."

"You're not busy, I am."

"How can you say that, I'm busy, don't you see the blush and mirror in my hands?"

"I-"

"I would get moving if I were you, I already see a bunch of pointy and sharp objects you can 'run' into."

Shizuka heard footsteps and saw Roland walking out mumbling harshly under his breathe, about she should have been kicked off. Shizuka could sort of picked up on something about Seto requesting video footage, but she didn't really listen that well. She poked her head in and saw her sitting at a bar-like table, putting away the make-up brush and taking out lip-gloss. "C-Calista?"

The dark skin woman turned around and looked at her, "you need something?"

Feeling it was safe, she stepped in. "I thought we could talk for a bit."

She raised an eyebrow, "about what?" Then went back to her mirror.

"Well about things. Maybe you'd feel more comfortable if you got to know us." Shizuka said, by now she was standing next to her. With one look, Calista motion her to sit down. She did.

"I know you're not really like this..." She started.

Calista stopped and put her mirror and lip gloss down on the table, next to her bag. She sighed, "well, I guess I couldn't keep up the act forever..." Shizuka gave her a smile, "it's just that. I'm not good with meeting people, and sometimes it's just easier to put up this wall and-and." She began to laugh, "ahh, geez, I cannot keep a straight face for it. Sorry, hon, but I am the way I am."

Shizuka frowned. "Well, I just thought-"

"Alright, look, you're alright. I guess it wouldn't kill me, much, what do you want to talk about?" She said.

"I thought, we could ask each other questions. Like you ask me something and I ask you something. It'll be fun."

"Fun for whom?"

"I'll go first, where are you from?" Shizuka asked, since it was such a simple and common question.

"Around Brazil, alright, what is duel monsters game?"

Shizuka placed a finger on her chin, "well, to put it simple. It's just a card game you play to beat your opponent, using combinations of spell and trap cards." she explained the game a bit further, about the life points, the rules, and whatnots. By the time she finished, Calista sort of understood but not fully. "Alright, why are you here?"

"I'm on vacation with my family-"

The green-eyes girl shook her head, "No, I mean why you are here, on this craft?"

"Ahh," Calista bit her lip, "I wanted to ask someone out."

"Who?"

"No, my turn, why did you want to talk to me? It's not like I would see any of you after this, why?" Calista asked.

"Oh, well I just thought as long as you were here, you might be less lonely."

"I come off as that? I'll let you ask two questions."

She nodded, "and yes. I know my brother probably thinks the worst of you, but I don't think you're here cause of whatever the reason is, with this Marik guy. Though you do have a strange way of communicating." She smiled; Calista tilted her head and then pushed her black hair away from her face. "So, I get two questions. Hmmm, who did you want to ask out and what about your family, like siblings and parents?"

Those light grey-blue eyes rolled at the last question, " A patronizing ass that apparently runs this game, and oh geez, my family. I have fourteen half-siblings and one sibling that I share the same mom with."

"Oh my, that's..."

"My dad...has this thing, where he tends to sleep and marry whatever girl." She shrugged, "but we're just here for a few weeks." Calista looked at the wall in front of her, "see, had I not ran off and well this, I would be with my stuck up older sister Yara and my other sisters, Isabel and Ziva."

"What do you guys do?" She asked, forgetting about the questions, she wanted to know what it was like. Not having any sisters herself, she often wished she could.

"Nothing really, we usually made bets with each other, like, find these cute guys and tell them something in our language to tell them to one of my sisters. It was really funny, have them saying stupid things, they didn't even know what it meant." Calista smiled. She kept mentioning the silly and very dumb things they did for fun.

Calista actually became talkative about her sisters, she ranting off at some points of them. But regardless of the bad things she said, Shizuka figured she meant well. She knew the feeling of sometimes being annoyed by a sibling but all the things siblings go through is what makes their relationship stronger and better. Shizuka even joined in, taking about the days before their parents' divorce. Then how they stayed in contact with each other afterwards. But sometimes wished they had stayed married, Calista, in her own way, just explained to her that sometimes people split up because it simply didn't work out. Maybe they were right for each other. What sort of shock Shizuka was Calista giving a smile, "but you know, even after all the things I've seen with my parents, my dad going from girl to girl and my mom bitter towards him... I still believe in that crap. You know shoving each other chocolates, pushing dying plants in their faces. Sometimes a chicken might be involved, but I believe in it, really I do. The things is, Shizuka, the only way a couple makes it, is that they can go through the same crap and garbage like everyone else the only difference is, they don't let it take them down. The ones that are truly meant to be together will always stand up for it. No matter how stubborn they are, in the end one of them will say something."

"Is that why you're here? Cause I think that's pretty romantic." She said.

Calista shook her head, "In a sick and twisted way, yeah."

_I knew she wasn't just one way, there is more._ Then a thought came to her mind, "what was one of the sayings?" Shizuka questioned.

"For what?"

"You and your sisters?"

"Huh...oh...one of them was 'Tengo un pene pequeño'." Shizuka repeated that phrase in her mind, then sat up and began to leave. Calista shouted, "Don't you wanna know the meaning?"

"No, oh if I can get you to laugh, can I have that hairclip on your head?" Calista shrugged and nodded 'yes'. She left the kitchen then came back less than a second later, "You asked Kaiba out?"

Calista smirked and nodded, "eh..." Shizuka left again. _Oh, I like her, less annoying._ The girl looked around the kitchen, there was no one else, and that's when she realizes it. "Where the hell is my water?"


	5. Chapter 5: Challenges and Mysteries

There was a two minute warning announced on the speaker, urging all duelists to hurry to main concourse.

Joey met up with Shizuka on his way to find out the next match. Going towards the elevator, they were joined again with Tristan and Ryuji. Tristan was telling them about how they almost fell from the blimp but a guy in a bathrobe helped him up then vanishes. Joey told him there was no such thing, though Shizuka thought aloud about the possibility of ghosts existing which creep out her brother enough for him to tell her to 'don't say that'. Joey got spooked when a hand was planted on his shoulder; his body froze up for a quick second. Yugi's voice, or rather the Pharaoh's, asked Joey if he was ready for the next duel. Though the first thing he told his friend was not to sneak up on him.

Tristan then looked at Yugi and explained to him what happened. When he caught Yugi up, they walked to see who the next duelist was. Shizuka, nearly forgetting, walk to Ryuji. "Ryuji, I need to tell you something." She said with a smile on her face.

As expected, he waltzes right over to her, "Yes, dear Shizuka?" He said so warmly.

"Well," She began, in her mind all she thought was; _Sorry, Ryuji._

Everyone was in the room, except Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Shizuka, and Ryuji. Seto stood near 'Marik', while Tea, Mai and Namu were inches apart. Mokuba was on the stairs next to Roland, who just a little while ago was questioned on his tardiness by Seto. Calista walked into the room and stood in the gap between Mai and Seto. They waited for the others to arrive.

Without looking Seto spoke to Calista, "My staff is not your waiting servants. They have orders from me that I expect to be done on time. Understand?"

Calista glanced over at Seto, "I'll say this once and one time only, it does not matter where I am, who I am with or what I do. I will and I mean I _will _get what I want, when I want, how I want, and wherever I want. So, if I want to see your little men dance around in tutus while I sit in my little throne, while another one of them feeds me food, I will. If I want see them fight to the death with one hand tied behind their back and blindfolded, as they stand on top of a fifty story building as I chant 'go go go', I'll make damn sure that happens. See, when I'm happy, everything works well, but if I'm not then I will bitch and moan all day until somebody takes their own life, 'kay?

So going back to your point, do I understand what you said? How can I put it...nah, never, ha fat chance, neh, not on your life, and my favorite, no."

"You think you can come on here and demand what you want, well I got news for you it doesn't work like that!"

"Oh, yeah, it's funny cause that's exactly what I expect to happen. And next time, tell your little buddy there," she pointed at Roland, "I want my things on time."

"Listen here, you spoiled-over bearing-wearing four pounds of make-up-hag, this is my aircraft, my tournament and my rules. Like those dweebs over there, you have to listen to them too. This isn't a resort, this is fight for the title and I will not have some little girl make a circus of it. So you better shut your mouth and show some respect." Seto snapped, "And those 'little speeches' are history."

Calista during his speech she yawned and nearly looked like she was going to fall, "Oh my god, I almost passed out because I cared so little about what you said, I mean do you just like to hear yourself? Really? I mean once you get going, you...you really go, all it is, is just talk, talk, talk, talky-talky-talk talk talk, I mean when you are not talking, I bet you're still talking in your mind or at least thinking about talking. Do you like the sound of your own voice _that _much?" She looked away from him.

"You have the nerve. You're the one who makes long talks about things that don't matter. You better find something else, cause that's gonna get old real fast."

"I make them to make a point."

Seto looked at her, "So what point were you making when you were singing American songs into a hair brush and dancing like some monkey?"

Calista looked surprised, "You have cameras?"

"Of course."

"So what, I don't care. I'm fly like that." Calista said, holding up a peace sign with her hand and turning away from Seto in a hip-hop fashion.

That's when Yugi and the others came in, seeing the looks on Mai and Tea's face. "What happened?" Joey asked.

"I...I can't even explain it." Tea said.

_It doesn't matter what she thinks, once my team finishes looking up information on this brat, I'll know what I need to know. Then I can put my mind back on this duel, so I can win. _Seto stop thinking for a moment and muttered 'damn' under his breathe.

Once every one arrived, they began to randomly pick the numbers. First it was Joey's number. Then next was 'Marik's number. There was a little tension about him dueling 'Marik'. But Joey showed he was ready for it. Everyone went back to the top of the aircraft. Calista groaned, not wanting to go back into the night freezing sky. Both of them shuffled their decks, Joey staring intensely at 'Marik'. His friends cheered him up, Calista stood with them this time around. Shizuka openly gave concern about her older brother. They all looked at her, Tea then spoke. "I almost forget... this is the first time you're seeing him duel."

Joey shuffled 'Marik's deck so much, Roland rushed him stating, 'you've shuffled enough times for ten duels!'. Finally, he finished and both of them stood on either side of the field. Joey taunted that he was going to beat him in nine turns. Shizuka admire her brother, while the others seemed not to bother how Joey's thinking processed worked. Mai on the other hand told Shizuka to believe whatever he said, in a sarcastic kind of tone.

Once the duel started, Tristan shouted to his friend, "That's right, you tha man, Joey!" Mai joined in on the cheering, Joey looked annoyed as the new name seems to stick to him so fast. But let it go, due to the fact he's up against 'Marik'. Calista looked over at them; they really wanted him to win.

Joey starting to grin, then smiled from ear to ear, hiding his face in the cards he held in his hand. Just then the wind picked up, harder, blowing his cards out from his hands. Everyone gasped collectively, while Calista bit on her bottom lip to keep from laughing out loud.

"Hey you might want to actually hold on to your cards for this duel." Joey's friend stating the obvious.

"You guys he needs support..." Shizuka said, "Nice catch, big brother!" She cheered. They nearly lost their balance.

"Oh, I can't believe I'm here, with all these freaks." Calista said, everyone looked at her. She darted her eyes around. "I didn't' say that in my head?" She shifted her shoulders, crossing her arms against her chest, "I stand by it."

_Ugh, really, like they don't have anything better to do than to stand here, watching two over grown man-children play cards until the dawn. I mean really! If I wanted to do this, I'd...I would just watch some kid stack plastic cups. I mean come on. _She looked at Yugi and his friends. _Eh, I can't believe this, the one time I go after some person, like a stalker, and I'm suddenly involve with people obsessed over paper. Then you got mister big-shot over there, _Calista then gazed over at Seto. The duel had already started but she was hardly paying attention. _Mister I run this competition, you can't use my people like servants, argh. You think you because you have money and people to boss around you're above the rules? Please, take all that away and what do you have?_

_Besides your amazingly blue eyes, you're alright sense of style-you know I bet if you take off that coat...and that shirt. _She licked her lower lip. _Slowly, of course, why rush taking those off. _

While she was in her own littler world, Calista had failed to notice Joey had two monsters on the field, while 'Marik' had three. He also had an Egyptian like building behind him as well. When 'Marik' attacked Joey, he used his 'Scapegoat' card to save his life points.

Seto then took a notice to how Joey played that turn, but his eyes also caught hold on the new girl that seemed too stared off into space. _Look at her, standing there looking more like a dweeb than Mutt face dueling right now. Even worse than earlier, the way she was standing. What is with women? I can't believe this simple minded girl got on my aircraft! Of all things. _Seto thought back to when there was a break in between duels, he had Roland pull up the security footage of the entire Kaiba Craft III, it wasn't until they saw a dark hair girl emerging from the from with all the electrical equipment, coming from the floorboards where the landing gear rested. _Either she's incredible stupid or smarter than me, and since the latter is unlikely, I'm going with the first. _

In moments Seto went back to the duel, now 'Marik' had played his Magic Jammer card, leaving Joey with nearly zero life points. His mind went back to what he wanted, to see the Winged Dragon of Ra, so much so that he didn't want the match to end until he saw that card for himself.

_Oh oh oh, naughty naughty-oh wait, what? _Calista finally returned to reality and looked around. She saw Joey kneeling on the ground. "What's going on, what's happening?" She asked, not to anyone in particular.

"Joey is losing!" Shizuka answered, her voice shaken.

Calista tried to make it seem like she cared, "oooh...nooo. Curses." She shook her left fist in the air, but she wasn't even buying it.

Shizuka asked if her brother could still win, while her friends said he could Mai seemed to disagree. Telling Shizuka that while 'Marik' had all his life points, Joey only had 200, the odds weren't in his looked up at Joey, Mai continued to talk to her, saying that her brother needed some more confidence as it seems he lost all hope. 'Marik' said more words and it looked like Joey was going to quit. That was when Mai spoke up. "Don't listen to him-"

Again Calista nodded off, _it's a card game, not the end of the world! I wonder if my family knows I'm gone._

* * *

Isabel and Yara sat in the suite of the hotel they stayed at, looking through the TV channels. "You think dad will notice?" Isabel asked her younger sister.

"I don't know." Yara looked behind the white strip couch. "Hey dad, where's Calista? "Their father passed out on the floor with a bottle in one hand and a legal document over his face. He mumbles some words about 'lolipops', 'birds', and 'raccoons'. Yara sat back on the couch, flipping through stations. "I think we're good." She stopped at some cartoon show where it looked like a yeti was driving a golf cart.

"Kreep it thurr! I loveds that shows!" Their dad drunkenly yelled.

The sisters watched the show, Isabel then turned to Yara, "why does that yeti skip all the time?"

"I don't know. But is it wrong, I find it oddly attractive?"

Isabel didn't know how to answer that.

* * *

Joey's friends and sister kept on encouraging him to continue and duel. After sharing her story, Shizuka had tears in her eyes. Ending with, "you haven't given up before, you shouldn't start today."

"Bet you never had anyojne that cared about you like that, huh?" Joey taunted 'Marik'.

"I did, but that was a long time ago..."

The two duelists continued to exchange words. Joey spoke of the troubles he went through before standing up, with a new found dose of hope and courage. Calista just kept quiet on the sidelines as they kept encouraging him. She then was about to zone again until she heard, "Save the world." from Yugi, but he's voice was deeper. _How does he change his voice? I mean I know ventriloquist can throw their voices and sound different, but there's no puppet and what point would it be-_She cut her own thoughts off, digging through her bag, she found her phone and quickly sent a message to a family friend. She then put her attention back on the duel, which was sort of becoming interesting but still in the back of her mind, she couldn't get over her earlier daydream and took a quick look at Seto.

"-sick twisted goals that you and your rare hunters have, Marik. And I'm gonna keep that promise." Joey finished, he drew a card and without fail placed two cards down and summoned a monster in defense. In a few short moves, Joey surprised 'Marik' by activating his cards in chronicle order, to which he successfully obtain Jinzo on his field. After explaining the effect of his monster, 'Marik's creatures were gone in an instant. Of course, Joey lost all of Calista's attention by explaining how he won the card.

"That's the way, Joey." Mai cheered.

Shizuka proudly smiled and spoke, "Good job." Even from her voice, you could hear how happy she was for her brother.

Yugi as well spoke of how his friend used his pass experiences to help him now. All his friends were proud. Calista put her attention on her phone though. As last time, Joey again impressed everyone, even Seto gave a smirk but only because it would have work to his advantage. In a few moves, 'Marik's life points went down to 400. Shizuka looked over at Calista, "are you looking?" She said, barely containing her excitement.

The girl looked up and at the green-eyed girl, "oh, yeah, sure." She said in an absent-like tone. Calista frown and sent another message, she looked at Shizuka, "I'll be right back."

"But-" She couldn't finish her sentence, Calista was already going to the elevator.

Mokuba looked over, "Hey? Where are you going?" he asked.

"To never land, what do you think?" Calista rolled her eyes and kept going.

They were a little thrown off by her leaving but still resumed the duel. Seto reached up and pressed the 'KC' logo. "Keep an eye on-" he paused because he never paid to her name, he looked down at Mokuba.

"Calista." He answered quietly.

Seto finished his sentence and resume to watch the duel. _Calista..._

_-oooo-_

Calista leaned against the wall of the elevator. It stopped on the floor where she was at last. She needed to find a room no one would come in for a while. First, she went into the kitchen and grabbed a few things, putting it in her bag that was becoming full. She then just hurried going to different rooms until she found one that looked a spare room or a medical room, either way it was empty. Placing her bag on the bed, she started the setting.

The other suit was close behind her, he knocked on the door. "Miss." He said. No sound came from the room. "Miss?" again he spoke then opened the door. He looked around the darken room before he was knocked out.

Minutes later she had dragged the suits' body to a corner and bandaged his hand. "I wish I was sorry about this, but you gave me a bad first impression." She mumbled. The mermaid walked over to the placement of items on the table and looked at the pattern she made on the floor.

_-oooo-_

Joey now faced a block in his road to victory; 'Marik' had placed a card in the temple and had a monster on the field stronger than his. Still unable to attack. Shizuka became filled with worry. "Yugi, my brother can still win this, right?" He answered by stating if he played his cards right, he still had chance. She still kept faith in her big brother but she also worried about Calista, she has been gone a while.

"And what about the card locked inside the arc, the Winged Dragon of Ra?" Mai asked her arms crossed against her jutting bust.

"Yes, Marik's Egyptian God card, he needs to finish Marik off before he gets a chance to play that card." Yugi said.

'Marik's creature devoured one of Joeys' making more powerful and bigger. After drawing, Joey had no choice but to pass leaving 'Marik' to once again absorb Joey's Queen. Tea expressed her concern about the match while for Shizuka it was almost overbearing. Tears forced themselves from her innocent eyes and she began to run off.

Joey saw his sister about to leave through the same doors Calista went through, "Wait, sis, don't leave me now!" He told her. Shizuka, tears still clinging to her eyes, turned around to face her brother. "I need you to win this duel, sis. Remember how you said, I inspired you?" she nodded, "well you're my inspiration to win. So don't go, sis."

She wiped her eyes, "You...you really mean that?"

"Yea. Where do you think I get all my courage from? You, you're my family." The word 'family' seemed to have struck a chord with ' Marik'. Joey finished talking to his sister. Shizuka smiled and so did Joey. She stuck around and promised herself to never attempt to leave her brother's side again. 'Marik' recalled his childhood.

_-oooo-_

The flames rose from a dull orange shade to a bright pink hue. Calista looked up from the table and looked at the figure in front of her. The person stood a few inches shorter than herself. Having light hair and light eyes, this person was also of similar skin tone, if not a bit lighter than Calista. "What, aren't you happy to see me?"

"I told you, I was busy." She said.

Calista waved her arms around, "and you still would be if you had answered me."

She huffed, her mixed color eyes stared at Calista. She walked to her, but then stopped. The woman looked down at the many symbols. "Oh, you bit-"

"Ah, ah, ah. Now, I will undo the seal, if you answer me first."

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

Calista pulled out a piece of paper and a pen; quickly she sketched what she remembers from memory of Yugi's puzzle and the other items. "These, what are these?" She handed the paper to her friend.

Snatching the paper from her, she scanned it. "I don't know, never seen it."

"Hmm, guess you're gonna have to stay in there then." Calista said, as she grabs her bag and starting to walk away. Calista heard her friend groan and moan, and then said 'wait'. Turning around she smiled. "So what is it?"

She took a picture of it with her phone, "I don't know, but maybe my grandfather does. Why don't you just ask the person with these things?"

Calista shrugged, "Believe it or not, I really don't care that much to ask, which is why I have you." She answered and walked to the metal door.

"Wait, you said you'll break the seal!"

"I said that yes, but, I didn't get my answer. So, I guess I'll see you later."

The girl clenched her fist, "You can't leave me here!"

"Now, as long as you have known me, have I ever lied to you?" Calista looked innocently at her friend, who was about to answer her. "I mean in this room?" She paused. "Now, I'm going to go finish watching this game, I'll be back. Chill."

"I hate you." Calista noted it and left the room. The woman ran her hands through her nearly white, chest-length, hair looking around the room. She spotted the body of the knocked out brown haired suit. She pursed her lightly glossed lips, coming up with an escape plan and to get back at Calista.

* * *

**A/N: **

Sorry about the long wait, but I had someone read this and suggested a few things. Then I loss the 'mojo' to write for a while. But I hope updating with TWO chapters is alright. And a friend had mention that it was kind of cute that even though Seto and Calista are sort pointing faults at each other, they are still _thinking_ about each other. That wasn't intentional, really, but I wonder if that will come off to you readers. And it is suppose to be a fantasy genre, so adding a little more to the 'fantasy' part. :D

OH and I wonder if you guys can guess what I'm referencing in the last parts. Hehehe~ Next Chapter should be soon.


	6. Chapter 6: Missing

Calista walked down the halls back to the dueling field. Sure it was easier to ask them about the questions she had, but she wanted to avoid the whole long winded story telling method. Humming quietly, she had no clue at that moment Joey had suspected 'Marik' of being a fake. After moments of silence, 'Marik' to prove to his master he could defeat Joey, would summon his Egyptian God card. Knowing full well it was a fake but he had to keep the real Marik's identity safe to fulfill the vague plan. With the Millennium Rod in hand, he commanded the god to come out by sacrificing his monster and half his life points.

The dark haired mermaid stopped when she heard sounds of lighting cracking and thunder. "That's strange..." she whispered. She thought nothing of it and continued for the elevator. Taking out a small pink nail filer, she began to smooth the edges of her nails while waiting. At the same moment, Joey had been struck by lighting the same as Rishid but unlike the latter; Joey was able to regain consciousness. With Marik's identity being revealed to Yugi and the others, the darker side of him to place. With the Millennium Eye mark glowing on his forehead.

The elevators door opened, before she took one-step, Calista was thrown across the hallway floor, landing against the wall. Then she was lifted into the air and pinned on the cooled metallic blue coloring. Her friend walked in front of her. "You know, next time you summon me, try using something a little stronger to keep me in place."

"How did you get out Ki-" The woman held her hand up, causing Calista to choke.

"Tip: Don't leave vulnerable humans around either." She walked closer, "now this time I'm feeling forgiveness but I swear on your life it won't happen again. You will get the information in due time. I warn you, when I say I'm busy, I mean it!" She now held her left hand in a about to snap position. She smiled, "it was awful nice to see you again, let's pray it's on friendlier terms." Instead of snapping though, she waved her hand and Calista's body went limp. The girl grabbed Calista before she hit the floor. And walked to find a place to set her down all while talking to herself, "see I could've killed you but I didn't. I'm really nice aren't I?" The girl stopped in front of a door with a number '1' on it. She placed her free right on the device where the key card went to and sparks of electricity emitted from her hand; opening the door.

Carelessly, she tossed Calista on the bed along with her belongings. She looked out the window the sudden storm had stopped. In the distance of walking around this place, she heard people talking amongst themselves. Then not too long ago a girl shouting at some boy. Something about wanting to feel like a friend to him.

-ooo-

Shizuka looked around, her eyes filled with worry. They were heading to hear the announcement of the next duel. Tea noticed and walked to her side. "What's wrong, Shizuka?" The short brown haired girl asked.

"It's just," her voice went low, "I wonder where Calista is. She hasn't come back yet."

Tea's blue eyes glanced to the side, "maybe she's just having a little time to herself."

"I guess, but...she said she'll be back."

Tea placed her hand on Shizuka's shoulder. "We're in the air, not much can happen on here."

Shizuka stopped, so did Tea. "But what if she ran into Marik? What if-"

"Look, if she doesn't show up for the next duel. I'll help you find her." Tea said, "I have to ask, she doesn't seem like the friendly type, why are you worried?"

Shizuka looked down, "I know it sounds a bit strange, but when I talked to her before Joey's match, she's actually a pretty decent person." Tea had a shocked look on her face, when Shizuka return her sight on the taller girl, the young teen shook her head, slightly messing up her hair of mixed tones and highlights. "Well, aside from the things she says, but I think that's her way of opening up. Plus-" She stopped.

"What?"

"Well, we got on the subject of our parents and for a long time, I was so sad and upset that my parents weren't together anymore. But the way Calista spoke about it, it was different. Like, it was not the 'it's not your fault' or 'maybe they'll get back together' or anything. It..." she sighed, "it was a little refreshing, in a way."

"Sounds like she isn't all rudeness and insults." Tea said. Shizuka nodded at Tea's words. "Okay, well, let's just wait and like I said we'll look for her. But we better catch up to the guys." Tea smiled.

Shizuka giggled softly, "Right."

-ooo-

She finished writing a note and left it on the table, then disappeared. She appeared in the room Rishid was in, laying on the bed. Standing at the foot of the bed, she looked over at the door. Marik came in; wearing his new attire the woman was out from his sight as she observed him.

"It's time to finish something I should have did ages ago." Marik said, as he stood near Rishid. Taking off the handle of the Millennium Rod. It revealed a blade.

She was not going to stop it, she just watched in silence, as the young teen would kill this man. Marik had mentioned that when Rishid died and sees his father, 'to thank him for creating me'. The young woman gave slight smile. Before he could deliver that heartless blow, the monitor on the wall announce his name. He was next to duel Mai.

"How fortunate for you but I promise, I will be back." He spoke, concealing the weapon in his hand.

Marik walked out towards the door but stopped, he glanced back into the darken room, for a second he could have sworn he felt another presence near him. When he saw nothing, he kept walking.

"Oh...grandpa would've liked him." She said, while cracking her hands. The woman yawned then walked out the room. She kneels down next to the doctor on the ground. Placing her hand on his head, a faint light glowed from her palm. In a few seconds, the doctor woke up in a daze.

"Wh-wha?"

"There is a girl hurt, in a room marked with a number one. I suggest you go help her." The doctor did not move, it stood there at the strange woman, trying to regain what just happened. Her eyes then turned black and she held him by the collar, "I guess, I didn't make myself clear...go!" she yelled. She let go and the doctor go up, tripping over his own feet, he hurried off down the hall in a fright.

Standing up, she shook her head. "I swear..."

Then she vanished.

-ooo-

Mokuba was about to catch up to Seto when Shizuka stopped him. She asked if they heard anything about Calista. "No, actually, the guy Seto sent to check on her, never reported back."

Shizuka fiddled with her hand, "Oh dear, do you think something might have happened?"

"I doubt it. But I'll let Seto know right away."

"Is that a good idea?"

"Probably not, but he owns and runs this, he has to know what's going on." Mokuba told her. Seconds after he finished, Shizuka giggled a little, "what?" He asked.

"Can you imagine what they'll say to each other?" She said, still in giggles.

Mokuba raised his brows, "Why? I don't get it."

"Oh, you don't know." She remembered.

"Know what?"

"Nothing." She waved him off and went to join back with her friends. Mokuba watched her leave, only wondering what she meant.

Quickly, he caught the elevator with his brother. Both of them on their way to watch the next match with Mai and the real Marik. Mokuba look up at Seto, "you know, Shizuka told me she hasn't heard anything from Calista and we haven't heard back anything either."

Seto kept quiet, "I'm aware of that." He said rather emotionless, his mind to focus on the next duel.

Mokuba found himself thinking about what Shizuka said, and his mind drifted off.

_"Who do you think you are wondering around here like you own this aircraft?"_

_"Exccuuusseee me! I didn't realize I had to approve everything I did through you!"_

_"I wasn't saying that, this my aircraft."_

_"When did you become an over-grown child? Please, it's none of your business where I went!"_

_"It is when you weren't welcome to come on board in the first place!"_

_"Stop acting like a child!"_

_"I am not acting!"_

Mokuba chuckled, he knew in his head fantasy they did not act like themselves but he could see what Shizuka meant. Again, he looked up at his big brother. "Seto, do you like her?"

"Where did you get a ridiculous thing like that from? Why would you even think, Mokuba?" The lift came slowed down then came to a stop.

"I guess it was just the way you talk to her..." Mokuba said.

"Talk? I've never talk to her, it's one pointless argument after another." Seto walked out of the elevator, Mai was already on the field. Mokuba walked out after him.

"I didn't hear you say you _didn't _like her." Mokuba whispered. Then joined him on the sidelines as usually.

* * *

**A/N: Gonna try and update every week, if possible. **

**I haven't said this in a while but I do wanna thank everyone for reading this story and those who review it as well. It helps a bunch, though sometimes I think no one reads it. Lol.**

**If you haven't read my profile, I am planning a sequel to this story. Since this story itself is going through to the last season of YuGiOh, but trust me it's not going to a forever thing, since if you think about it the battle city arc is almost over after Mai's match. Then after that is well you know what, so yeah. **

**I never asked but is anyone curious about Calista's past? Like family, the stuff? I have a way to include it but it's not exciting or anything but I don't know, let me know. **


End file.
